Human
by maple the wacky tree
Summary: She couldn’t feel anything except for his lips and the thumping of his heartbeat under her fingertips. Despite his aloof, calm exterior, his heartbeat was surprisingly quick and almost frantic. He seemed almost . . . vulnerable. A ShikixYuka oneshot.


**A/N: **Maybe I'm just a sucker for lost causes, but I just can't seem to ever like the accepted pairings. Especially in Gakuen Alice. I'm a huge fan of ShikixYuka, NarumixYuka, and RukaxMikan. So I'm always getting so disappointed. Fanfics like these are my only way to channel my frustrations at the mangaka for not putting these people together. This actually came to me when I was lying in bed half asleep, after reading the chapter when Narumi half attacks Yuka. (fangirl squeal). So I thought, what the heck? I really don't write fanfics anymore, but I've been bored lately.

If you are a supporter of shikiXyuka and you like this, PLEASE REVIEW! If I get a lot of reviews, I might be persuaded to continue writing for this shipping . . . since no one else seems to be.

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own Gakuen Alice. If I did, there would certainly be a few changes as to who ends up with who.

* * *

**Human**

Shiki quickly ducked into another corridor and found it to be empty. He sighed in relief and exhaustion. As he leaned against the wall, catching his breath, he ran a hand through his hair and muttered darkly, "Valentine's Day."

The worst day of the year. Shiki wanted to personally murder the person who ever brought it to Japan. No, he wanted to murder the person who brought it to Gakuen Alice. You'd think that with his silent, unapproachable aura, most girls would be frightened and stay away from him. You'd think that, but it never happened. Year after year, he had to join the rest of the male population in this ridiculous game of hide and go seek with the crazed females and their chocolates of doom. Maybe some girls were just attracted to his mystery. Shiki didn't know what it was, but he wanted it to stop. Immediately, before something idiotic happened and he sprouted cat ears or started acting like a loveable lap dog to the first girl he saw.

There were footsteps. Shiki tensed. Had someone found him? He spun around, starting to back away slowly in alarm.

"Ah, there you are," Yuka exclaimed as she rounded the corner with a cheerful wave.

_It's only Yuka. _Shiki hid his feelings behind an emotionless mask, but he couldn't help but let his shoulders sag in relief. _No rabid fangirls yet._

"I've been looking for you Shiki. I have something for you."

"Something for me?" Though Shiki kept his face neutral as usual, he thought he might have paled a few shades. "I hope it's not chocolate." He didn't know if he had the strength to refuse Yuka's chocolates, no matter what the consequences may be.

"Oh no! Heaven forbid!" And Yuka let out a laugh, one that sounded so happy and beautiful. The sound of it was almost enough to make one smile and laugh with it. "Even without all of the spells and such, you still wouldn't want to eat what I cooked. I'm pretty terrible with stuff like that."

"Oh?" Shiki replied, raising an eyebrow. "That's surprising."

Yuka shook her head, still smiling. "Not really." She dug her hand into one of her pockets. "Anyway, like I was saying, I have something for you. Another stone."

Shiki's attention was immediately grabbed. This was better than any bewitched chocolate. Shiki walked a little closer, eager to get his hands on another Alice. It would only help him achieve his goals. "What is it this time?"

"Teleportation," she replied, handing it over. Then her face turned a little embarrassed. She really was three times cuter when she was self-conscious. Yuka averted her eyes and explained, "My class was working on making Alice stones again. That one's mine. It may not be as flashy as all of the other stones you've gotten, but you still better appreciate it. It's the biggest stone I've made yet!"

Shiki held it up my face for a closer inspection, and then brought it up to the light so that it could sparkle. "No, it's a very nice stone," he said casually. And then he added a little softly, "Such a lovely shade of green."

"Thank you," Yuka replied, still appearing mildly embarrassed. "Uh, I guess I should put it in you now."

She took the stone from him. As always, Shiki had to hold very still so as not to suck in his breath or twitch when her fingers brushed against his hand. Yuka brought it near his chest, hesitating to see if it was compatible or not. Nothing happened. No sparks. No fire. The stone was a perfect match. Of course it was. It was Yuka's after all. If there was anyone he would be compatible with, it would definitely be Yuka's

Then Yuka pressed against Shiki's chest, forcing the stone through. Getting an Alice stone put inside of you was never the most comfortable feeling, but at least it wasn't painful. It was a sensation like your skin had suddenly turned into rubber, and the Alice stone was fighting to break through. But it was worth it, because Yuka was touching Shiki with those soft, gentle hands of hers. Shiki watched her face, picking up on all the little changes as she concentrated on the Alice stone. The slight furrow of her brow. They way one eye narrowed a little more than the other. Her pink lips pursing together in slight frustration until finally relaxing in a wide smile when the task was finished. Of all these things, the smile was the best.

Yuka let out a short breath. "There. All done," she declared in satisfaction. She started to remove her hands. All of a sudden, Shiki felt a flash of panic that was uncharacteristic of him. He quickly grabbed those hands in his, and returned them to his chest.

"U-um, Shiki, what are—?" But Yuka broke off when she found Shiki staring at her with those strong, silent eyes. _So powerful_, Yuka thought to herself, wanting to shrink back.

"Surely . . . this is not too bad, right?" Shiki muttered in a low voice. "It would not be bad to stay here for a little longer."

Underneath her fingertips, Yuka could feel Shiki's heartbeat. Despite his aloof, calm exterior, his heartbeat was surprisingly quick and almost frantic. It shocked Yuka somewhat. A flush crept across her cheeks. "We can't!" Yuka exclaimed, and then realized that she was being too loud. She lowered her voice to a whisper and said, "There are enough rumors going around about us being engaged already. If someone were to find us alone together like this, it might raise more rumors. Besides, what would your fangirls say?"

"Are the rumors that humiliating? Is it really so terrible for you if people think we're more than just friends?"

Yuka's face turned redder, but there was also a trace of sadness to it. "Shiki, I've told you already. I just want us to be friends." She lowered her head. "But if it's too much to ask, you can always just stop associating with me. That way you won't be hurt."

"No, I told you that all I want is to be by your side. And if that means I have to hurt a little . . . well, I'm prepared for it. I'm fighting a battle for you. Of course there's going to be pain."

"But Shiki!"

"Shh," Shiki murmured. The heartbeats slowed slightly, as if dying. Yuka's face burned in shame. He squeezed Yuka's hands before releasing them. "I'm fine with the way things are."

~*~*~*~*~

_11 Years Later_

~*~*~*~*~

At first there was only darkness. And then . . . light. Warm sunlight filtering through the tranquil woods. Shiki and Yuka emerged from the portal, landing with ease from the result of much practice. Yuka let out a relieved, although shaky breath. "We made it again. Coast is clear."

When Shiki didn't respond, Yuka glanced at him. He was holding his left arm weird. She gasped when she saw the blood. "Shiki, what happened?"she demanded, rushing over.

Shiki winced slightly when she started to examine it with careful fingers. "Must've gotten hit by someone's Alice at one point," he muttered.

Yuka frowned in distress. "You should've told me about it sooner," she scolded. "It looks pretty bad."

"It's nothing."

"But doesn't it hurt?" Yuka broke off suddenly, and she averted her eyes a tad bit guiltily. She slipped her hand into one of her pockets, where the pouch of stolen Alices resided. "You know," she mumbled quietly, "I think I had stolen a healing Alice while we were at the school. I could put it in you and—"

"No," Shiki replied firmly.

"But Shiki!"

"It's nothing that can't be patched up once we get back to the base."

Yuka's face still held stubborn determination. Shiki let out a sigh and pulled her hands away from the pouch. "No," he repeated. "I know you don't really want to use the children's Alices. You'll only beat yourself up about it later."

Yuka pursed her lips, avoiding Shiki's eyes. He didn't like that. He didn't like it when he couldn't gaze into her eyes. It made her harder to read. Slowly, Shiki grabbed her other hand and placed them against his heart, pinning them against his chest tightly. Yuka's eyes doubled their size, and her head whipped back to his direction. Despite himself, Shiki felt his mouth twitch in amusement and satisfaction.

"I'll be fine. You worry too much," he reassured in a low tone. And then, after a few seconds, he did something that was quite unlike him. Before he could think himself out of it, he released her hands and slid his own down her arms, leaving behind a trail of goose bumps on her silky smooth skin. Much to his surprise, Yuka didn't remove her hands from his chest when he let her go. Instead, she was completely frozen—as if she knew what was coming and couldn't help but fill up with dread. That stung slightly, but Shiki kept moving until his hands had reached her shoulders. Then he leaned in.

The kiss was very Shiki-like. It was gentle, composed, and to the point. There was no added fluff. No passionate make-out session. Just a kiss. It was so much different from the time when Narumi forced himself on her. But still, Yuka screwed her eyes shut in panic. She didn't want this. She didn't want this. She wanted to break the kiss, but she still couldn't move for some reason. She couldn't feel anything except for his lips and the thumping of his heartbeat under her fingertips. Just like so many years ago, it was simply racing in a staccato rhythm. There were some people who had been slightly intimidated by Shiki because of his serious, expressionless face and cold eyes. Even Yuka had been a little scared of him at one point. But feeling his heartbeat like this, jumping and rushing out of control, it made him seem a little more human. Almost vulnerable in a way.

Yuka clutched Shiki's shirt tighter.

Finally, after what seemed like a millennia to her and only seconds to him, Shiki pulled away. He tugged on her shoulders and pulled her into a warm embrace. Yuka regained control of her limbs again, and she pushed against him and protested. But Shiki refused to let go.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Shiki murmured in her ear. "_He_ would want you to be happy, you know."

Yuka stopped. Shiki knew her well enough not to mention Yukihara's name—the sound of which, even after all these years, still ripped through her chest and left her to bleed—but even without his name spoken aloud, it was enough to make Yuka hesitate as a phantom of the pain throbbed inside of her like a bruise.

"Do I deserve to be happy?" Yuka asked hollowly.

"Of course you do," Shiki snapped with sudden conviction. Yuka shivered slightly. "What have you done to deserve _not_ to?"

"Lots of things," she whispered.

Shiki frowned, and his voice softened. "You don't have to be alone forever."

"Shiki, I—"

"I know, I know. You don't love me back. But just remember that I'll always be here, by your side. If you ever decide to move on, I'll be waiting."

Yuka buried her face in his shirt, inhaling deeply the familiar smell of his cologne and resting her cheek so that she could feel that wonderful heartbeat against it. Though she knew she was being utterly selfish, Yuka couldn't help but feel relieved to know that Shiki would never leave her. He would always be there, waiting . . . even though she didn't know if she could ever return his feelings. He would always support her. A never-ending loyalty.

Yuka couldn't help but think that she didn't deserve someone like Shiki.

But nonetheless, somehow he was here, and she too was here, wrapped in his arms. Shiki kissed the top of her hair, and Yuka savored the beating of his human heart with her eyes closed in contentment.


End file.
